Never Ending
by Yugao702
Summary: In the night of the full moon, biting into the neck of a beautiful woman and licking away the drops of blood with his tongue. Using that gentleman-like appearance to seduce his prey. In exchange for pleasure, sharp fangs are bared and the never-ending cycle continues. (VampireLen. LenxMiku, hints of MikuxKaito) (3 one shots, 1 story)
1. Chapter 1

**MikuxLen fans rejoice for I have created another story about your favorite pairing! This story is just made out of boredom but I think it good enough.**

**Lately there was nothing inspiring for me and its really frustrating but then I started listening to one of Len's songs, "Sadistic Vampire" kind of caught my attention, then BAM! I had an idea. Though the story is technically different, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid (although it would be really cool if I did)**

* * *

-0-0-0-

Vampires were always shunned from the world.

In the night of the full moon, biting into the neck of a beautiful woman and licking away the drops of blood with his tongue. Using that gentleman-like appearance to seduce his prey and then in exchange for pleasure, sharp fangs are bared.

Creating the illusionary existence known as vampires.

_This is the tale of a village girl who was seduced by a vampire..._

* * *

"Ah! Miku-chan!" Miku paused and turned around to see a girl with apple green hair rushing towards with a grin. "Good Morning." Miku smiled. "Morning Gumi-chan."

"Are you going to gather some firewood?" Gumi asked when she noticed the large basket on her back. "Yeah, I want to head to the mountain over there today." Miku pointed over to the side and Gumi followed the direction. "Over there?" She breathe as they stared at the sea of trees, on top of the mountain was a large beautiful castle that stood tall among the trees but they didn't take much note of it. "Er...doesn't it look very deep?"

Gumi looked at Miku with worry while She sweat dropped and smiled, looking very uncertain herself. "But as long as I come back before sunset, I'll be fine...right?"

Miku wasn't really sure if she wanted to go through a deep forest like this, usually she would ask her neighbors who were woodcutters if they could spare her some wood but since they suddenly moved out, she was left with no choice but to fetch some on her own.

She lived alone after all. Her parents died when she was young so she had to learn how to be independent, although some of the work are rough and wasn't really meant for women like her. She was able to get by on her own but this was a whole new level.

Miku glance at the forest and gulped. "Well but safe then." Gumi said worriedly. Miku nodded and began walking towards the forest. "Just be sure you know where you're going!" Gumi called out. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Miku replied.

* * *

Although she said that...

"I'm completely lost." Miku said in despair. Its almost nightfall and she was still walking around the forest. What should she do?

It was getting late and the forest was so dark that she could barely see where she was going, the only light that was there was the moon that shone in sky but it wasn't enough for her to see. She flinched when she heard wolves howling in the distance and her eyes began to tear.

Why does this have to happen to her? Miku gulped as she walked rigidly through the woods. What is she suddenly ran into _them_? Oh, she was about to cry when suddenly she heard a loud rustle behind her. Miku squealed in shock and lost her footing when she turned around causing her to fall onto the ground.

She was seriously about to start yelling out for mercy but noticed that it was actually a person, a male at that. He looked to be around her age, he had ash blond hair that was tied into a ponytail and wore black elegant suit that seemed too elegant and new unlike the clothes back in the village. He held a lit lantern at one hand as he stared at the very surprised girl that sat on the ground.

"Well, well." He started smoothly. "This is someone else's property. What business do you have here?" Miku was too shock to say anything as she stared into his eyes. She actually thought his eyes were pretty but what made her curious was that his left eyes was cerulean blue while his right was crimson red...like blood.

"Miss?" The boy said in a stern voice causing Miku to snap out of her daze an d exclaimed nervously. "Ehhh! I'm lost!" The boy raised a brow. "Ah so you're lost." He repeated. "If you're going to the town, its southeast from here." As he pointed at side.

Miku looked over at the sea of trees then back to the stranger with a confused expression and tilted her head. The man sighed. "It seems you don't understand." Miku laughed nervously.

In the end, Miku ended up walking right next to this stranger and explaining why she was there in the first place.

"I see." He said. "You're here to gather firewood...by yourself." He seemed a bit surprise to see a young woman like doing a job that was most done by men and Miku couldn't blame him as she nodded. "Yeah, I don't have any family so I'm on my own."

The boy paused for a moment before he looked ahead with a blank expression on his face. "Just like me." He said. "I've been alone...for a long time."

Miku silently stared at him and noticed a flash of empathy in his eyes. She wondered if he was ever lonely from the way he said that. His voice didn't betray anything, it was as if he was stating a simple fact. _'It must be really sad.'_ She thought.

"Is it fine to leave you here? Go straight ahead and you'll reach the town entrance." Miku realized that they just stopped walking and gasped. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Thank you very much!" Miku bowed several times before she dashed off. The boy stood at his place as he watch her run pass the trees then he smirked. "Be careful on the road."

* * *

Miku sighed in relief as she stepped into her house. "Finally, I'm home." She muttered to herself.

"Where have you been?" Miku blinked and looked when she heard a very familiar voice. "Meiko-nee!" She exclaimed in surprise when she saw the brunette wore her usual red armor and was sitting lazily on one of the chairs of the dinning room with a bottle of wine at her hand.

"Its late so where did you run off to? Messing around with your friends again?" She question as she took a gulp of wine. Miku huffed as she set down her heavy basket. "Thats not it! I got lost while climbing the mountain...a kind person helped me get back."

"Oh." Meiko said simply before she looked at her mockingly. "And here I thought you got caught and eaten by a vampire." She cackled. "Don't say that! Its so scary!" Miku yelled.

There's an old legend about this town. Long ago, a vampire appeared and began attacking people, one after another. At that time, many villagers were killed. Miku was terrified when she heard about the story, although she doesn't believe in vampire, she couldn't help but still be frightened by them.

"Honestly, I think its just a superstition because this village is really peaceful." Miku said and sat across her before giving a scrunching her nose. "Or should I say, the not-so-peaceful one is you. A female soldier of a high rank." Meiko rolled her eyes and took another gulp from the bottle. "Hey, don't put it that way." She scoffed and reached out for the bag. "Its because I'm a knight that you get to eat."

She took out a small bag and placed it on the table. "Here. This month's allowance." Miku frowned as she reached out for the bag. "Thanks."

Meiko was actually Miku's cousin, who works as a high ranking officer in a neighboring country. She would come back to her house once a month in order to give her allowance. Although she is grateful to her, she still has mixed feelings towards her cousin, especially about her drinking problem.

"By the way, I heard a rumor in the village." Meiko began, catching Miku's attention. "Its seems a legendary vampire hunter will come here soon."

"A vampire hunter?"

"I've heard he's an invincible hunter but I don't know the details. I came home to see what all the fuss is about but it looks like I missed him." Meiko sighed while Miku sweat dropped. "Its not like anyone would come to this weird place to chase a creature that only exists in legends, in the first place."

Meiko shrugged and stood up. "There's no proof of its existence...but there's no proof that it doesn't exist either so I guess it might be more amusing to believe in it."

"You going to bed?" Miku asked as Meiko began walking up the stairs. "Yeah, Night kid."

"Er..Good night." She said and then there was silence as she sat alone on the table. She planted her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek. "A vampire hunter huh?" She muttered.

Now that she thought of it, that person from before wasn't from the village was he?

* * *

Deep in the forest where the beautiful castle was built. A figure stood in front of the large window in his room, staring at the village below with a seemingly blank expression then there was a knocking on his door.

_Knock Knock_

"Len-sama, dinner is ready." A maid announced as she entered the room. Her hair was peach colored and reached until her hips with an ahoga bouncing on her head, her eyes were light pink and she wore the standard maid uniform as she bowed down to her master.

"Miki." The blond boy said without sparing a glance towards her. "One needs to go out and see the world sometimes right?" Miki tilted her head in confusion and nodded. "Yes?"

Len smirked and placed a hand on the glass window. "I found an adorable child."

* * *

The next day, it was raining heavily. Miku yawned as she walked into the dinning room. "Meiko-nee." She called out but there was silence. "Meiko-nee?" On the table, she saw a letter that says: "Have to go kid, see you next month."

Miku frowned at the letter and sighed. It was just like her to leave without a goodbye. She then noticed something by the window and walked over to see what it was. Miku slowly opened the window and to her shock, she saw a person was leaning again the side of her house. The person appeared to have dark blue hair and wore travelling clothes,he also had a large bag at his side. He appeared to be older but right now, that wasn't the issue.

She gaped at the person, unsure what to do until she heard him mumbling. "So...so..."

"Um..A-Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly. "So...hungry." The man mumbled and there was silence as Miku realized. _'He collapsed from hunger?!'_

* * *

"Please, have some." Miku said as she set down a basket of bread and some food. The man instantly scarfed down his food, much to Miku's surprise. He must be really hungry to be acting like that. "Um..Are you a traveler?"

The man looked up at her and shook his head. "No, I'm here on a business." Miku tilted her head. "Business?"

"Do you know anything about that castle." He pointed out the window, towards the castle on top of the mountain. "You mean that castle?"

"Yeah. I heard a vampire is living there."

Miku's eyes widened. "Eh?! Are you the one who's here to destroy the vampire?" The man scoffed. "Don't use that old-fashioned description. I'm a vampire hunter."

"Sorry." Miku smiled sheepishly. "But I've never heard of anyone living there, haven't seen anyone who looks like an aristocrat and I haven't seen any carriages either."

"Is that so?" The man nodded. "Seems like I'd better look into it...Anyways, I'm staying here from now on." Miku jumped. "What?!"

The stranger smiled and chuckled. "I'm Kaito Shion and you are?" Miku looked hesitant at first before she quietly mutter. "I'm Miku Hatsune."

Somehow the two ended up talking easily as if they have known each other their whole life and Miku could help but feel comfortable around him. "By the way this is my living expenses." Kaito sent down a huge sack of money onto the table and Miku couldn't help but gap at the fact that he had that much money and yet he was still starving.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Miku groaned as she gathered firewood one again. Its been two weeks since Kaito decided to stay at her house and already work has been piling up twice as much.

Since Kaito stays up every night, the firewood would get used up in a ridiculous fast pace so somehow it became an everyday thing for Miku to gather wood now.

"Oh? You're..." Miku turned around and saw a certain blond haired boy smiling down at her. She gasped. "You're the one from the other day." The boy grinned at her. "I'm Len Kagamine." He said with a chuckle. "Are you lost today?"

Miku blushed. "I-It was already night last time so thats why..." She mumbled while Len continued laughing. "Thats right!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to come to my place for some tea? As a thank you for last time. Ah! I'm Miku Hatsune by the way" Len looked surprised by the offer before his eyes softened and a smiled. "Then it would be a pleasure Hatsune-chan."

* * *

"I'm home!" Miku announced as she entered her house. "Huh? Its looks like Shion-san's out." This caught Len's attention. "You don't live alone?" He remember her telling him that she had no family members from last time. Miku looked at him nervously as she offered a seat for him in the dinning table which he accepted while made some tea.

"Oh, um actually a hunter is lodging here right now." Len's eyes narrowed. "A hunter?"

"Yes, he's here to destroy a vampire or something." Miku said as she set down a cup of tea in front of him and he nodded. "I see..."

Miku sat across him and sighed. "But do they really exist..." Len began chuckled. "You look like you think its all nonsense." Miku flinched and blushed. "Ah! Well..."

"It cannot be helped..." He took a sip of his tea. "The events of the town's vampire legends are said to have happened several hundred years ago. You, who lives in the present, would think of it as a simple myth.

"Then do you believe they exist, Kagamine-san?"

"Ufufu well, who knows?" He said before smiling gently. "Then again...perhaps the vampire from the legend had simply lived on alone, away from humans." Miku stayed silent for a moment as she stared at the person in front of her. She didn't thought much of when they first met but now that she was this close to this person, her thoughts about him was...

"What a beautiful person..."

Len looked up at his tea and raised a brow. "Huh?" Miku turned red like a tomato when she realized she accidentally said her thoughts aloud and looked away, trying to play it of by drinking her tea. "No! I-I didn't say anything!"

He stared at her for while before taking another sip of his tea. "Well regardless...I'm flattered by your compliment." Miku spout her tea out like a geyser with indignity that was extremely unladylike and she coughed. "If you heard then don't act like you didn't hear it clearly!" Miku yelled in embarrassment.

Len laughed. "Please come to my house next time." Miku blinked. "Huh?"

"How about the day after tomorrow? I shall prepare delicious tea and await your arrival."

Miku was shock at the sudden invitation. "Are you really fine with it?!" Len nodded. "Yes, I'd be more than happy to have you." He gave a small smile. "I live at the castle in the woods so you're welcome to come and visit."

"Eh? In the woods?" Miku suddenly remembered Kaito's words a few days ago.

_"Although I've heard that a vampire lives there."_

"There's someone living in that castle?!" Miku exclaimed in shock. She was so shock that she didn't realize how rude she must sound but Len didn't seem to mind as he simply smiled at her. "That place is run-down though." He confessed. Len then stood up and walked over to her. "Well then..." He gently took her hand and light kiss on top of it as the corner of his lips curled up slyly. "Let us meet again in two days' time."

Miku's face felt warm and she knew she probably looked like something related to a tomato as she realized from the way he was dressed, the action, and the manner of speaking...

_'He's the so-called aristocrat!'_

* * *

"Welcome back Shion-san." Miku greeted as the blue haired man entered the house. He grunted back a greeting and walked to dinning room, he stared at the two used tea cups on the table with a confused look. "Did someone come by?" He asked.

"Yeah, a visitor came here this afternoon." Miku said as she picked up the cups. "Did you went out for work Shion-san?"

"I went to gather information. There is a legend circling around this place after all...It seems their main hideout is that castle"

Miku was quiet as she cleaned up the cups. Her thought trailed towards Len, he was really kind and graceful that Miku thought there was no way he would be a vampire. "We were wrong." Miku voiced out her thoughts. "The person who lives there...is elegant and charming."

_Crash._

Miku gasped when Kaito grabbed her hand so quickly that it caused her to drop one of the cups and shattering it. "You saw him?" He interrogated her, ignoring the fact he just caused her to break one of the glasses. Miku looked at him with wide eyes before glaring at him. "But Kagamine-san isn't a vampire!" She argued.

"This is for you." Kaito said as he took out something from his pocket. Miku looked down at silver cross necklace. "Vampires can't handle them. There's holy water inside it." He explained before his eyes softened and patted her head. "If you're attacked, use it."

Miku frowned but accepted it nonetheless while feeling heavy hearted.

* * *

_'Well...I was told that he lived in the castle...'_ She thought as she stood in the middle of the entrance hall. In front of her was a grand spiral staircase, the whole place didn't looked ran down at all, in fact it looked new and barely used.

The place was huge and the entrance hall alone was as big as her house. _'This really is a castle...' _Miku thought and sweat dropped, feeling embarrassed from the way she acted before knowing he was an aristocrat.

"Welcome." Miku looked over to the side where Len was walking up towards her. "I've been waiting for your arrival." Miku grinned nervously. "H-Hello." She greeted in an awkward fashion while Len smiled brightly. "I shall prepare tea right away."

Len stuck out his hand and Miku looked at him curiously before looking back at his hand and shyly took his hand as he lead her upstairs.

* * *

Kaito was frustrated.

The evidence he gathered didn't add up at all. The testimony concerning the vampire incident three hundred years ago...according to literature, a red-eyed vampire brutally murdered 87 villagers.

An examination of the bodies revealed that most died from external wounds but 14 of the corpses were confirmed to have bite marks on their necks, and were mummified from having their blood drained and according to the description of the vampires, there's no doubt he was the lord of that castle on the mountain.

The name of the lord at the time was...Len Kagamine.

There are no records of his birth, or anything of his life until now, so much that its completely unnatural.

Kaito groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. "But an ordinary vampire only becomes active at night...Its too weird that he can walk around during the day..." He sighed. "Besides they need human blood to survive, and there hasn't been a similar incident for almost three hundred years.."

That person even made contact with Miku but there was no sign that anything happened. Was it possible that it was just a 'human' with the same name?

"I just can't figure it out...but if he's after Miku, we'll have a problem."

* * *

"Miku-chan." Len called out. "The sun is about to set. You should get going before it gets dark."

Miku looked out the window and saw it was indeed already dark. She was having so much fun talking to Len that she didn't notice how time flew by so very quickly. "You're right, its already this late!" She gasped and stood up right away. "I'm so sorry for bothering you for so long!"

Len shook his head. "Not at all." He said gently. Miku quickly walked over to the door, unknowingly dropping something on the way which Len noticed and bent down to pick it up. "Miku-chan, you drop someth-" He stopped when he saw what it really was. He decided to pick it and tuck it inside his pocket.

"Kagamine-san. Can I come here again?" Miku stopped mid-step and turned to him. Len smiled. "Anytime you like." Miku smiled back and turned back to the door but then she stopped for a moment. She rigidly looked back at Len an laughed sheepishly. "Um..Where's the entrance?" The castle was so huge, she completely forgot where they just came from. Len sighed. "I'll show you the way-"

"Miku!" A yell was heard from outside. The two glanced at each other then quickly left the room. Outside the castle, a certain blue haired man panted, completely out of breath. "Shion-san?!" Miku exclaimed, surprise to see him this far in the woods.

"Are you alright?" Kaito questioned as he checked her for any signs of injury, specifically her neck. "Why are you here?!" Miku questioned back and realized there was another person behind her. "Ah, sorry Kagamine-san. He's Shion-san, the one I told you about, who's living in my house."

"Oh, yes." Len scanned Kaito's form and gave a small smile. "The vampire hunter right?" Kaito narrowed his eyes at him. "You're Len Kagamine?"

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"There's a stench." He sneered. "You have the stench of a monster." Len only chuckled. Miku, on the other hand glared at him. "Shion-san that's rude!" Kaito ignored that and took Miku's hand. "Let's go Miku." Before Miku could protest, Kaito dragged her along but not before Len added.

"When night falls, creatures that should not exist prowl in the forest up ahead." Kaito glanced at him over his shoulder before turned back and continued pulling the obviously unhappy Miku away. Len smirked.

"Please have a safe journey and don't be seduced..."

* * *

Len sat in front of his dinning table with a rather foul expression on his face. "Garlic, Holy water..." He looked at the cross that dangled in his hands, in front of him. "A cross, A silver chain..." He then gripped the cross tightly. "If I could die from these things, I wouldn't feel such agony."

He sighed and leaned back against his chair. He glanced at Miki, who stood at the side. "Say, Miki. Which do you believe is superior: Pure bloods or Mixed bloods?"

Miki looked at her master then bit her lip reluctantly. "As...a human, I believe either kind is an existence akin to god..." She paused while Len chuckled at the belief but allowed her continue. "Be it physical ability or abnormal constitution...a mixed blood is...inferior to pure blood. On other hand, the impulse to drink blood due to pure instinct is not as strong."

"We eat the food of our prey- human food. " He snorted as he picked a spoon so he may drink his soup. "Isn't that amusing?" Miki glanced at him. "...Len-sama, the night of the full moon is almost here...Do you plan to drink that human's blood?"

Len paused and his lips slowly dropped to a frown. "That child is..."

In this sordid human world...in this hellish world where he had lived, undead for thousands of years...Len had finally found a tiny warmth. He was cursed to never murder a human and yet, he must go on as he was. A blood sucking vampire.

"How many hundreds of years ago did I last feed..?" He wondered as he twirled the spoon in his fingers. Ahhh, He was thirsty...

* * *

"The vampire will be active on the night two days from now." Kaito said as soon as they were inside the house. "The vampire will attack on the night of the full moon, just before the immense protective power of adulthood takes effect."

"Kagamine-san is human." Miku said. "If you're bitten by him, it'll be too late." Kaito explained. "You'll turn into a vampire. You'll become a monster that survives only for the lust of blood and flesh." He looked at her, dead in the eyes with a very stern look. "I'm a vampire hunter...I don't want to kill you."

Miku took a step back and her heart skipped a beat as she frowned. He was serious. "Shion-san..."

* * *

It was the night of the full moon and Len twisted and turned on his bed. Panting heavily in shallow breaths as if in pain. "Len-sama..." Miki tried comforting Len, who struggled with his urges. "Stay back!" He yelled and Miki flinched but stayed put. "But Len-sama-"

"I just have to persevere...!" He grunted, taking a fist full of the sheets causing them to tear. "You're forcing yourself!" Miki shouted. "If you have an attack you'll lose all reason-" She gasped when she was suddenly pulled forward roughly by the neck.

Len's eyes were now glowing red and fangs popped out, ready to sink his teeth onto the girl's neck. Just before his fangs could even scrape her neck, Len went back to his senses and pushed her away. Len groaned as he covered his face in frustration. "To think that I would drink contaminated human blood!" He grunted.

Miki slowly picked herself up from the ground and took a deep breath. "I...understand how a history of persecution makes you resent humans...Just putting it in your mouth must feel repulsive..." She bit the inside of her cheek and continued.

"But you can only eat human food to suppress the blood thirst for so long. You can't survive for several hundred years without feeding." Her hands curled into fist as she shouted. "Even if you're a mixed blood, if you suppress your instincts too, you'll suffer! Do you plan to reenact...that indiscriminate massacre!"

Len knew that she was right. The longer he ignores his natural instincts, the more worse his condition would be as well as the painful blood lust. He already made that mistake three hundred years ago, he didn't want to repeat that again but...

He clutched the silver cross that belonged to Miku tightly in one of his hands. It would be good if it were her.

He craved for Miku's blood.

* * *

"Hmm...its not here." Miku whispered to herself. After searching the entire house and practically ripping the whole place apart...she therefore concluded that she had lost the cross...She was so dead.

She began sweating a waterfall as she thought of what Kaito might do to her if he ever found out that she had lost that talisman but whats worse was the last time she had the cross was when she went to Len's castle so in other words, it was back at that place.

This was very bad in several ways. If Len finds out that she had something like that, it would be like admitting to him that she was suspecting him. What should she do?

Miku gasped and shook her head. No, she was very sure Len was human and wasn't a vampire. He's nice so she was sure he'll forgive her. With that in mind, she nodded to herself and felt to go back to the castle

But just a few meters away from the forest, Miku stopped and thought to herself nervously. But if he doesn't, what will she do if he gets angry at her? Miku face palmed. She was such an idiot.

* * *

"Len-sama." Miki peeked at the door and quietly stared at her master with uncertainty. "The human from last time is..." She trailed off.

Len, who has finally calmed down, perked up in surprise and weakly pushed himself up. "Let her in." He said hoarsely. Miki looked at him worriedly. "But..."

"Its okay." He sighed as he sat up. "And...don't let anyone else come through here." Miki's eyes widened and was silent for a few minutes then bowed. "...As you wish."

-0-0-0-

Back at Miku's house, Kaito opened the door to Miku's room, holding onto a couple of papers at one hand. "Miku, I finally have proof that-" He blinked when he noticed that she wasn't in her room. "Miku?" There was silence. He wondered she could be but then his eyes widened when he thought of one place.

_'It can't be-!'_

* * *

"Welcome Miku-chan." Len smiled warily while Miku fidget on her seat. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you this late..." She muttered. "Please don't worry about it." He said as he set down a cup tea. "Whats the matter?"

Miku wasn't sure why but she felt really concerned about him letting her into his bedroom which was why she felt anxious. "Um, well...yesterday I left something behind." She said. Miku couldn't help but notice how awfully pale he was and there were beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. He didn't appear very well which worried her a bit.

"Oh. The cross necklace right?" He guessed as he took out the necklace from his pocket. "Ah! That's right! That's the one!" Miku blurted out. "Here you go." Len slowly passed the necklace to her and Miku took it gratefully.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "If you can hold onto to this, then you aren't one of _them_." Len scowled for a second before he smiled and placed a hand on top of her head. "Did that vampire hunter say something to you? He's really not keeping up with the times." Miku blinked. "Huh?"

"In the vampire world, there are pure bloods, who were born among their species and there are mixed bloods, who are born between a vampire and a human." For some reason, Miku's heart began racing as Len continued his explanation. "Pure bloods are usually harmed by crosses or sunlight. They cannot survive if they do not regularly consume human blood. Conversely, mixed bloods are half-humans. Neither a cross nor sunlight has any effect on them."

Miku gulped as he advanced towards her like a lion stalking his prey. "For a certain time period, they can survive even if they don't ingest human blood."

"K-Kagamine-san...?" Miku began to feel fear as the conversation continued. "In truth, its easy to identify vampires." Miku looked up at him and he stared back at her, his right eye glowing red. "They are those with red eyes."

_Clatter._

Miku leaped out of her chair and backed away from him. "W-What..? W-Why are you telling me this...?" Her breath hitched when her back hit the glass window. She was trapped.

Len began snickering. "Do you find it strange that I know so much?" He calmly strolled towards her with a dangerous smile. "What do you think the reason is?" Miku felt confused, frightened, and horrified when she was slowly putting the pieces together. "Its not true right?!" She shouted desperately. "Because you-...You never said you're a vampire-"

She gasped when he suddenly right in front of her and shuddered when he poked her collarbone. "That's true." He said, tracing her collarbone up to her neck before grasping her chin lightly. "I didn't say I'm a vampire." His red eye flashed dangerously as he stared deeply into her eyes. "But I didn't say I'm not a vampire, either."

Miku froze in fear and she remembered Len telling something about the vampire when she invited him to her house:

_"Then again...perhaps the vampire from the legend had simply lived on alone, away from humans."_

* * *

"Miku!" Kaito yelled as he charged into another room of the castle. He clicked his tongue when he saw nothing and ran down the hall once again. There was no end to this place! The castle was too large and it was like a maze in the inside. Where were they?!

-0-0-0-

"Are you terrified of that which is not human?" Len questioned against her neck causing Miku to shiver. "Please don't be afraid." He said as he felt the fear coming out of her but how can she not be afraid from a situation like this?

She should've listened to Kaito, she should've taken his advise and stay away from Len but because she was just too stubborn and had to pay the price.

"Let me tell you one more thing." Len started. "Even if you're bitten, its not guaranteed that you'll turn into a vampire..." Miku looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Sucking blood can be purely done for feeding." A pair of sharp fangs grew from his mouth and Miku closed her eyes, expecting pain. '_P__lease help me Shion-san!'_

"Miku!" Kaito barged into the room where he finally reached the two but it was too late.

Len pulled away from the unconscious female and turned to Kaito...blood dripping from his fangs and mouth. Kaito felt anger rush into him and charged at the vampire with a cry. "Kagamine!"

_BAM!_

The sword in Kaito's hand was stopped by a black spear that appeared out of nowhere in Len's hand. "Disrupting someone's meal...hunters are so impolite."

Kaito scoffed as the two pushed against each other. "I'll make you give her back to me, even if it takes all my strength." Len's eye twitched in irritation. They glared at each other heatedly. "What an arrogant human emotion." He remarked in distaste. "To us, you hunters are nothing more than livestock."

"Wouldn't it be amusing if you were killed...by that very livestock?" Kaito spat and Len laughed mockingly. "It would be amusing to defeat you." Len comment as a colony of bats flew into the room. "Unfortunately, I'm very hungry right now."

Kaito's eyes widened in horror as Len picked up the unconscious Miku and stepped onto the ledge of the now open window. "Stop!"

Len smirked at the horrified hunter. "Don't worry, I shall return this child as a living human to you." Before Kaito could react, the colony of bats flew towards him and blocked his vision. He clicked his tongue as he tried fighting off the bats. When they finally clear, the two were already out of sight.

"Miku!"

* * *

"Even Kaito...would not expect me to escape to Miku-chan's house." Len mused to himself and chuckled. He sat on the edge of the bed where Miku was sound asleep. Len traced the skin of his lips and a small smile formed. Ahh, it was such a pleasant feeling.

"Your blood...is very sweet. I unintentionally drank too much." He said as he reached out and caressed teal haired girl's head, the action slowly aroused her from sleep. She groaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes. Len smiled gently at her. "Are you awake?"

Miku's eyes widened as she remembered the events that happened. 'K-Kagamine!" Miku tried crawling away from him as she screamed. "Anyone-!" Len quickly clamped her mouth shut. "Calm down, this is your home. I won't do anything scary to you anymore!" He exclaimed.

Miku struggled for a while before slowly calming down. Len reluctantly removed his hand from her mouth and she turned away from him. "I-I...I'll turn into a vampire!" She whimpered and began sobbing. "No, you won't." Len comforted as he kissed her forehead.

She stopped and looked at him with teary eyes filled with confusion. Len smiled. "I told you didn't I? One must conduct a ritual to sire a new vampire. Its completely different from merely feeding." He brought the girl to his chest and patted her head in a gentle manner. "Vampires are outside the cycle of reincarnation, they live in solitude for eternity." Len looked down at her sadly. "I would not intend to draw you into this curse."

"Kagamine-san..." Miku relaxed completely. Even though he was a vampire, he was still so kind. Len then sighed. "Vampires that will wither one day are all the more admirable for it...You are the one who taught me that."

Miku was confused by this. "Meeting you that night made me feel interested in you but you were still insignificant...Thats what I thought." Len hugged her even tighter. "But before I realized it, my mind was already filled with thoughts of you."

Miku blushed at the sudden confession and buried her face into his chest. For some reason...she was becoming dizzy.

"Why is that...? There are so many things out there that could take your place." He breath out. "But its good that its you...It has to be you. I cannot imagine doing this to anyone other than you." He gently grasped her chin and raised her head as he smiled ever so gently. "Is this the so-called feeling of love?"

"Kagamine-san...I feel...dizzy." She said, her eyelids dropping as she struggled to keep them open. "Oh of course, on humans, vampire's saliva has the same effect as that of chloroform."

Miku blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes. "A..Chloroform..." She was really sleepy as if she was about to be knocked out which she was.

"Thats right but don't worry." He said and kissed her cheek before laying her down onto the bed. "I'll stay by your side until then." He then chuckled. "Perhaps...its not a bad idea to imitate the human acts of affection from time to time."

Before Miku became unconscious once again, she felt a pair of soft, warm lips against hers. She closed her eyes and gently kissed back, feeling complete bliss as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"...-ik, Miku!" A voice called out and Miku snapped her eyes open as she gasped. She looked up and saw Kaito's worried face above hers. "Shion...san?"

Kaito sighed in relief. "Thank god." He pulled the surprised girl up and hugged her tightly. "You must've been so scared...Don't worry, the vampire's gone now." Miku was confused. "Huh?"

-0-0-0-

**_The Next Morning...After she heard what the hunter told her, the village girl went out to look._**

Miku stared at the mountain in shock. The castle was gone. Completely out of sight as if it were never there in the first place.

**_It was as if...everything had happened inside a dream except for one..._**

Miku touched the two hole on her neck with a sad look in her eyes.

**_The scar on her neck told the young girl that everything was real..._**

* * *

**_Human reincarnate._**

**_The servant, The vampire hunter, and The village girl..._**

**_They are all connected by a strange fate. They would be reborn, and they continue to live on..._**

Somewhere in a city, students were entering their high school to start a new day. A blue haired boy ran through the gate as a woman with short brown hair chased after him angrily while an apple green haired girl stretched as she walked into the gates of the school with a peach haired girl following and calling out to her with a smile.

Further away, a familiar teal haired girl was rushing through the streets hurriedly with a negi in her mouth. She was late for school and barely had enough time to finish breakfast. Her hair was tied into two messy pigtails and her uniform was a disaster as well but she didn't care for now.

_**And the vampire? After he disappeared, no one know where he went or what happened to him.**_

The girl unknowingly passed by a certain blond hair boy as she continued rushing to school. She didn't even notice him as they passed by each other.

The boy's hair was tied into a ponytail and wore another school's uniform as he strolled by casually.

**_Perhaps he's still alive, somewhat in the present..._**

_**Why?**_

As the girl brushed passed him. White, sharp fangs bared as he grinned.

_**Because the life of a vampire can last for several thousands of years.**_

-0-0-0-

* * *

**A/N: That ends this chapter. Wow this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written since I began writing here in fanfiction. What an accomplishment!**

**Anyways there would be two more chapter related to this one here so its not over yet, ladies and gentlemen! BTW today is my big brother's birthday! My idiotic brother is just another step away from being an old man! Is that great? ^^**

**Its funny how me and big bro are just seven years apart and sometimes I'm not sure who is the older one between us X9 but moving on.**

**Please review and tell me what you think...this is technically the first time I ever written a story that has a paranormal/supernatural being. Sometimes its hard to explain when there is a monster like vampires and werewolves in the story *sigh***

**Anyways see ya and hope to see you read the next chapter very soon**

**-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku always thought vampires were just superstitions, vampire hunters were all scams to cheat people out of the money. She had always thought of it like that before she turned out to be completely wrong.

Vampires feast on human blood. Hunger for flesh. They were that kind of horrifying creatures but...the one who appeared before her was a gentle and amiable vampire.

* * *

"Miku-chan! Morning!" Gumi called out to the teal haired girl. Miku turned to her and smiled. "Good morning to you too Gumi-chan."

"Are you gathering firewood again?" Gumi asked when shee noticed the familiar basket in her hands. Miku had been gathering firewood more often than usual which made Gumi curious. Miku smiled. "Yes, what about you?"

Gumi sighed. "I'm going to help out my idiotic brother in the rice field. Its almost time to prepare for the show." There was going to be a big festival in their village so it was understandable on why everyone is preparing. Miku smiled almost sadly. "Is that so...? Its already that kind of season."

Miku slowly glanced up at the mountain where the grand castle once stood and lightly touched the side of her neck. Its been seven months since Len and the castle vanished. And strangely enough, not a single person in the village remembers the castle's existence.

She once asked Gumi is she remembers anything about the castle but Gumi laughed and said it was ridiculous for a castle to be on top of mountain with a forest so deep.

"No, No...It really does exist." She once argued with Gumi. "The ancient castle is just at the peak of that mountain." Unfortunately, Gumi didn't believe her but she couldn't blame her. It was like the vampires had never existed at all in the first place. The only ones who remember Len are just her and Kaito.

The only things the vampire left behind were...gentle memories and slightly lingering terrors, and an indescribable loneliness.

* * *

"Thank you very much." Kaito said as he picked up his bag. Since the vampire was already gone, Kaito no longer had any business in the village. Miku was sadden that her friend and companion was already leaving but she knew there was nothing she can do about it. "I've cause you trouble." Kaito looked at Miku apologetically and she shook her head. "No, its alright."

"Ah! That's right. I'm bothered on why your memory hasn't been erased." Kaito said. "If Len comes by your doorstep, you mustn't let him in." Miku was confused at this. Noticing her questioning expression, Kaito decided to explain. "Since that guy isn't a pure blood vampire, I'm not sure if those rules applied to him..." He began. "But generally speaking, vampires can't enter a house if they hand;t received the owner's invitation."

Kaito paused for a second. "That's why vampires have the ability to entice people into letting them into their houses." Miku was silent for a moment. Just a moment ago, she doubted it as she remembered the night she fell unconscious after finding out Len was a vampire and was bitten by him, he had brought her to her house and placed her on her bed that was inside her room and besides Miku doubted Len was the type to do something like that.

"Well, even though they weren't monsters, you should lock all your windows and doors." Kaito warned and Miku nodded. "Yes, I know."

Kaito nodded and walked to the front door. Miku couldn't help but feel curious of where he was going next. "So...where are you off to now?" She asked. Kaito glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm going after Len." Miku stared at him in shock. "Huh? Is...that so?" Well, she shouldn't be so surprise. He was a vampire hunter after all and to let a vampire loose was something he cannot allow.

Kaito saw the face Miku was making and turned around. Miku was confused as he approached her until he suddenly ruffled her hair, much to her surprise. "Hey!" She exclaimed and pouted at the blue haired man as he smiled softly at her.

For these past seven months, Kaito had grown fond of the little teal haired girl. Miku seemed to enjoyed his company as well and somehow they were close to each other.

Kaito couldn't understand why his stomach would flutter at the sight of her but he brushed it off and ignored it. "Goodbye Miku." Miku blinked and nodded. "Yeah, take care." She said and waved goodbye to him. As he left, Miku couldn't help but hear Kaito mutter to himself. "As long as vampires still exist, I will not rest."

She frowned and the door was shut, leaving her alone in the house once again. There was complete silence until Miku mumbled to herself. "I'm sorry Shion-san."

Kaito was a vampire hunter and Len was vampire...All Miku could do now was pray that the two of them would never meet again.

Miku caressed her neck. It became a habit for her, ever since Len disappeared. Every time she did, the loneliness in her heart would grow bigger each day. "Kagamine-san..."

Unknown to her, a small bat hanged from a tree outside her house, watching the teal haired girl intently. It stayed there for a couple of minutes before taking flight into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Ouch!" Miku squeaked as she stared at her injured finger, blood trailing down from it. She sighed and brought her finger to her mouth. Why does this keep happening? Every time she tried sewing her clothes, she would often prick her fingers to the point it would be bleeding. There was never a day where she was not seen with a bandage or two wrapped around her fingers after a day of sewing.

She sighed again and tried continuing where she had left off when suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Miku groaned. "At a time like this...?" Miku placed down her work and walked out of her room. "Who is it?" She called out, expecting an answer but there was nothing.

_Silence_

Miku tilted her head. _'Was it just the wind?' _She wondered and just before she could turn around to go back to her room, a soft voice called through the door. "Miku-chan..."

She froze instantly and turned around. That voice...It can't be... "K-Kagamine...san?" She questioned nervously, almost afraid it wasn't him.

"Miku-chan...please open the door." Yes, it was him! It was Len! Miku ran to the door, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. "Y-Yes! I'll open the door right awa-" Before she could touch the doorknob, she stopped as she suddenly remembered Kaito's words. _'You mustn't let him in.'_

Miku pulled her hand away as if she had just touched fire and clamped it over her lips. What should she do? What should she do? "I-I'm...sorry Kagamine-san..." She said reluctantly.

"Miku-chan...Can't I be by your side...?" Miku's breath hitched at the question. "I thought I could protect you by leaving you but..." There was a pause. "I'm cold...so cold..." Miku felt her heart break at the anguished and sad tone in his voice. Her eyes began to fill up with tears. "As if my heart is frozen...I want to touch you...I want to see you."

Miku had never left so lost before. He sound so miserable that Miku wanted nothing more but to comfort him and be with him, it was unbearably painful to hear him like this.

"I-I'm...so sorry." She chocked. What should she do? Kaito warned her not to open the door but who could she when Len needed her. She torn on whether to let him in or not. Miku heard nothing for a while until Len spoke up again. "Of course you won't...I apologize."

Miku's eyes widened. "You did the most logical thing...I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable." Miku's heart sank as he said those. He was leaving? Does that mean, they would never see each other again? "I'm glad to hear your voice in the end."

Miku's pulse started racing. Blood started rushing up to her head and she couldn't think straight. When they first met, he told her he had been alone for a long time. If she doesn't open the door..._'He'll be left alone once again.'_

"I love you Miku-chan..."

_BAM!_

With that said, Miku threw the door open without hesitation. Len stared into Miku's teary eyes in shock before wrapping his arms around the girl tightly. "Miku-chan...!"

"Kagamine-san!" Miku sobbed as she embraced him tightly. She was overjoyed to see Len again but deep down in heart, she apologized to Kaito for disobeying him again.

* * *

"Um..Len..Will you let me go now?" Miku giggled as Len gently kissed her cheek repeatedly. Len allowed her to call him by his first name since he already calls her by her first name. At first Miku felt embarrassed but gave in almost immediately.

"Can't I hold you for a little longer?" Len whined as he embraced her more tightly. Miku squirmed for a but then sighed, leaning her back against his chest. He smiled triumphantly and held her gently. "Just by holding you like this, I can feel that you're really here."

Miku smiles a bit but then she yawns. Her eyes felt heavy. "Len...are you lonely?" Len chuckled. "Who knows. I have forgotten about the feeling of loneliness several hundred years ago." He mused. "...I made you worry...I've never forgotten you, not even once..."

Miku blushed faintly at the confession and can't help but feel touched at how loved she was. When they first met each other, Miku had never considered being together like this. He just seemed so dazzling while Miku was too...ordinary. She wondered what did Len saw in her, a common person, to make him love her this much.

"Miku-chan...don't you hate me?" Miku turned to him with a confused look. Len looked at her sadly. "You're not scared of me?" Miku soon realized what he meant. Miku bit her lip and looked at him hesitantly. "I don't know.." She said truthfully. "You're very gentle and I like that but..." She trailed off.

"The vampire me is very frightening isn't it?" Len continued for her. Miku was shock for moment and opened her mouth to say something, an excuse perhaps but nothing come out. She shut her mouth and snuggled into him. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"No need to apologize." Len said as he caressed her head. "Its human instinct to fear the predatory vampire." Deep down, Len understood her fears. The vampire side of him yearns for this girl's blood while the human side keeps suppressing it. It was a troublesome and rather difficult feeling. But even so...

"So warm." Miku sighed as she cuddled into Len. He smiled gently, burying his face into her long hair. It was truly wonderful to fall in love with a person.

But Miku was human. He cannot be too entangled with her, if he did...they'll both end up suffering and hurt each other. That was how he always thought.

"The me who has returned here is shameful to the point of incurable..." Len muttered while Miku gripped his sleeve. "You are...too selfish." She grumbled. "After you went and embrace me, you then just disappeared! You didn't consider my feelings at all!"

Len looked at her sadly and tightened his hold on her. "...I'm sorry." He mumbled.

He was a being that existed between darkness and light, a supreme being and yet he wanted to live as a human, how he longed to live a normal life with the person he loved and die into the blissful embrace of death.

How laughable he is...but it was a wish almost every immortal wanted and longed for. Len envied the human for living their lives to the fullest while he had to walk on this earth until the end. He sighed.

He was the kind of vampire, his very kind would be ashame of.

* * *

"Len-kun, its already morning." Miku said as she shook the blond haired boy. Len groaned and squirmed on his bed. Miku sighed. "The breakfast's going to get cold."

Its been three months since Len has returned and stayed with her. Len, who always shows an elegant smile, doesn't have an expression when he's about to wake up and he's always grumpy when he's half asleep. Miku had so many sides of him that she never thought he had behind does gentle smiles.

Though Miku had no idea if his morning drowsiness is because he's a vampire or he's always that way.

"But he also sleeps at night." She added to herself as she went to the kitchen. There was a lot of things she didn't understand.

The vampire who is living in her house acts so much like a human that sometimes she forgets he was a vampire at all.

"Good morning Miku-chan." Len greeted as he entered the dinning room. Miku smiled back as they sat together in front of the table. "Getting used to the commoner's life?" She asked, knowing he was an aristocrat before. Len nodded. "Yes, I'm already used to the simple meal."

Miku pouted. "Well, I'm sorry that its so simple!" She huffed and Len laughed. "By the way, you're not going to rebuild the castle?" Len raised a brow. "Rebuild?"

"Yeah, rather than living in this shabby house, you're more suited to live in a castle."

"Well, because that old castle is an illusion, it can be restored in an instant but this house with you living in it is better." He smiled and Miku blushed. "Geez, you said embarrassing things again...Wait, did you say illusion?!" She exclaimed when she understood what he said. He nodded.

"To be precise, its a materialistic illusion." Len explained. "It depends on the individual. I just happened to be good at creating illusions." Miku blinked. She didn't really understand, did that mean vampire can use magic? There was so many things she just doesn't know about vampires.

She then realized something. "Wait, then that maid with peach colored hair is an illusion too?" Len chuckled and shook his head. "No, Miki is a real living human. She was an orphan child so I took her in and made her my servant."

"Really? Then what's she doing now?"

Len shrugged. "I don't know...perhaps she's living freely somewhere."

"Or looking for you..." She grumbled. Miku couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the girl since she knew Len way before her. Len chuckled. "Who knows."

"Oh yeah, did you manipulate the villager's memories." Miku asked. "Ah, thats true. I used illusions on everyone in the village. It was a form of hypnosis."

"Then it was really was your doing?" She tilted her head slightly. "But why wasn't my memory erased as well?" Len was silent for a moment before he turned to her and smiled sadly. "...I didn't want you to forget about me..."

Miku flinched and gasped when she realized what she just said. That's right, Len was...

"Sooner or later...when you reincarnate, everything will be erased. Its just my stubborn struggle, thats all." Miku felt guilty for what she said and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry...I said some insensitive things..."

Len shook his head and patted her hair. "Don't worry about it." Miku wanted to say some more but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Although she wondered why wasn't Kaito's memory erased as well.

* * *

"Now, stay here and be a good girl okay?" Len said and Miku nodded. "Have a safe trip." As Miku waved him off, Len left without glancing back. It was already night and it was dark outside. Miku was worried but she faith that Len would be fine. He is a vampire after all but...

Miku frowned. Len has been going out every once a month, although he always returns the next day he never says a word about what he does on that night. Miku was sure he wouldn't go this far but...was it really that important? He always changes the subject whenever she asked him.

She glanced up at the starless sky. Every time he leaves, it's always on the night of the full moon... Miku shook her head. Maybe she was just thinking too much.

* * *

Somewhere, in an alley of a distant place. A woman fell to the ground, lifeless. She was awfully pale and thin while blood dripped out from two noticeable holes on her neck, creating a tiny puddle of blood.

Len sighed as he wiped his blood stained mouth, his fangs dripping with red. It was absolutely unsatisfying. It was nearly not enough to satisfy him. Every full moon, he had to leave the village to search for random victims to drink their blood from.

It may sound savage but that was the nature of vampires. He couldn't stay put when it was the night of the full moon, if he did. He would most certainly harm Miku.

"Miku-chan..." Len muttered sorrowfully. He already decided to never make her feel afraid ever again...

But having sampled the delectable taste once, his predatory instincts would long for more. It became an impulse...

Len craved for Miku's sweet blood.

* * *

"You aren't feeling well?" Len glanced at Miku as she approached him and sat next to him on his bed. He looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"I just thought you look tired..." She said and Len frowned. "That's not the case." Miku began to look nervous as she fidget with her fingers. "Uh..um..then is there something you want? Like ice or...something?"

_'I want your blood' _Len thought but of course, he can't say that. He stared at her for a while before he smirked and sat up. "Then..." He grabbed her wrist lightly. "I want you."

Miku blinked once then twice before the information finally sunk in. Her face turned deep red and she leaped away from him, flapping her arms around in panic. "W-W-W-What?! Y-You don't expect me to- I mean If its okay wi- No! What I mean is-!" Miku began rumbling.

Len then started laughing. Miku stopped and huffed but then she slowly smiled and laughed with him. Len may be laughing at the outside...but deep down, he was struggling.

He cannot suppress the dryness in his throat.

* * *

**A/N: That ends this second chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be the last so be sure to read it okay?**

**Anyways thank you for those who supported this story and please read my other stories as well okay?**

**-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 3

He resembled a human yet was unlike one.

As a vampire, He was incomplete. The loneliness that he, who always wears a gentle smile, carries...

It was something Miku couldn't understand at all.

* * *

Miku shudder when she felt a pair of sharp fangs sink into her neck. She gripped the back of Len's shirt as he drank her blood. She began to grow dizzy from the lack of blood. "L-Len.." She said weakly. "I'm already-!"

"Just a little more." Len cut in and continue drinking. Miku shuddered again and her face slowly turned pink. Len lapped the blood that escape from the marks and pulled away. "Its over." Len announced and Miku collapsed against him instantly. "Miku-chan...?"

"L-Len-kun..." Miku replied weakly, feeling rather fatigue while Len chuckled. "Its okay Miku-chan. You can rest now."

It already been a year since Len stayed with her. Miku couldn't help but muse at how fast time has passed by, maybe it was because everyday she enjoyed Len's company and discovered different sides of him, Miku never knew he had. It was like an adventure whenever she was with him.

"There is no need bandage it anymore." Len said as he dug for the medicine kit in the drawers. "The stock of medicine is depleting." Miku pouted as she touch the two marks on her neck. "Ugh, I think you took too much blood." She groaned.

"Haha. Its been a while since I had so much energy." Len stood up and stretched with a sigh as Miku snorted. "You talk like an old man."

Len shrugged and walked over to her with the medicine box at hand. "Guilty as charged." He sat next to her on the bed and opened the box. "How many centuries do you think I have lived?" Miku was silent as he rubbed an ointment on her neck. "I want to eat vegetable soup." She suddenly demanded.

Len stopped and raised a brow before Miku began complaining. "I'm dizzy, I'm so tired, I'm hungry!" Miku continued complaining with a blank expression. Len sweat dropped and sighed. "Okay, okay. Please lay down for today." He said then placed a small cloth onto the marks.

Miku flopped onto her bed with a triumphant grin. Before Len could stand up, Miku grabbed his sleeve and smiled. "But you have to stay by my side." Len smiled warily. She was such a troublesome and stubborn child but that was what Len loved about her.

He carefully touched the cloth on her neck and sighed. "I hope it will not leave a scar...humans getting injured is so troublesome." Miku stared up at him. Through the minor things, she came to understood the difference between their two species.

"If its a vampire...How long does it take to heal up?"

Len glanced at the girl before turning back to the medicine kit. "Well, this kind of injury takes about half a day to heal...If the cervical main artery is injured, it takes roughly two days to heal, I believe." He tucked the box back into the drawers and turned back to Miku. "A pureblood is likely to heal much faster."

Miku was silent for a few minutes then muttered in a soft voice. "Humans are fragile right?" Len blinked. "From your point of view, we humans can die instantly from little things right?"

"Miku-chan?" Miku stared up at the ceiling with a sad look in her eyes and shook her head. "Its nothing..."

Len's eyes softened and he walked over to her, patting her head gently. "Miku-chan, humans are fragile, that's why..." Len looked at her pleadingly. "That's why please don't do such reckless things again...My heart nearly stopped." He embraced her tightly and sighed. "Sorry...at the time I just thought..."

Miku relaxed and hugged him back gently. "Please promise me." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

But even she knows that in the not so distant future...her life would come to an end in a blink of an eye...leaving him by himself once again.

* * *

Len was growing paranoid.

This time, he couldn't suppress the urge to drink Miku's blood which worried him. "No..." He mumbled to himself. "I was just sated for a while...to think I'd just drunk her blood several days ago.." In reality, he felt like he hadn't drunk her blood for months or more and it was completely unnerving. His resistance is weakening, if he doesn't find a way to ease his urge he'll end up-

"Len-kun..." He turned towards Miku, who smiled up at him. "Can you look after the house for two days? Its about time that I go to town to buy medicine and food for storage."

"Go to...town?" Len's heart skipped a beat. Lately, there had been news of suspicious deaths caused by blood loss happening one after another for half a year in this town. Of course, it couldn't be him since he learned to restrain himself a little so there was actually a possibility that it might be another one of _them_.

"I shall come as well." Len immediately said.

"Huh? There's no need, I can do it by myself..."

"Would it be an inconvenience for me to go?"`

"No that's not it!" Miku frowned. "I don't mean it that way...its just.." She stared down at her feet and fiddling with her fingers. "You're not feeling well right?"

Len's eyes widened. This child...had noticed. He then smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, I can help you carry things."

-0-0-0-

A couple of months ago, Miku told Len that she had always dream't of leaving the village to explore the outside the world, although she meant it as a little joke. Len took it seriously and decided to take out to a nearby kingdom for a while. Of course, Miku protested about it at first but then gave in after Len insisted that they should explore the place together.

The neighboring country was very lively and bountiful but in the same time was rather crowded and a bit too noisy for Len's taste. He even suggested that they should go to a different kingdom instead, ten minutes after they arrived there but Miku didn't want to leave since they had just arrived there after a long journey and besides she was already enjoying herself so Len didn't have much of a choice.

"Ugh, I feel like throwing up." Len groaned as they walked into the large crowd. He looked around the area in distaste. "There are people everywhere on the streets during the day. How disgusting."

Miku laughed nervously. "Come to think of it...I forgot how much you dislike humans."

Len once admitted that he wasn't very fond of socializing with humans since over the centuries, most of the humans he had met were as he quoted, 'disgusting pigs who only ask him for inappropriate favors and talk about nonsense all day' and the vampire hunters such as Kaito were only the tip of the ice burg.

"By the way, are you feeling alright?" Miku asked worriedly. "You even wore an eye patch so the sunlight isn't really..."

"Ah, you mean this?" Len said as he touch the white medical eye patch on his right eye. "Its not that my eye has a problem." He explained before he smiled at her gently. "There are still a small number of people who know the secret of the red eye. It would problematic if we cause a commotion."

"Oh, I see." Miku nodded in understanding, although she was still curious on how he was still able to see well despite the fact one of his eyes were covered. Seeing the look on Miku's face made Len chuckled when he realized what she wanted to ask. "Its just that before I got used to seeing with one eye, my depth perception is a little-"

_Thud._

Len paused when his shoulder accidentally bumped into someone else's. "Pardon me." He apologized. He glanced at the person he bumped into and saw it was a man with with sandy blond hair that was clipped to the side with two white large clips. His light blue eyes scanned his figure for a second before he smiled. "Its fine.."

Len paused and stared after the man as he continued his way. There was something...off about that person..

"Len-kun?" Miku called out to him, confused of why he stopped. Len turned back to her and shook his head. "No.." He gave one last glance behind him before he followed Miku. "Its nothing..."

* * *

"Ah." Miku stopped in front of a certain bakery. "Meiko-nee said that the apple pie from this bakery is very delicious!" She exclaimed as she approached the front door of the said shop.

"Meiko?" Len said in wonder. "My cousin who's working as a female knight from another kingdom." Miku explained and Len sweat dropped. "What a dangerous occupation for a female." Len remarked.

Miku politely asked Len to wait outside while she bought the pie. As she entered the shop, the thing she noticed was the smell of freshly baked bread and goods. Miku skipped over and scanned the various pies in display. "Uhh, this one and..." She placed a finger onto her chin as she went into deep thought. "What would Len-kun like..."

"I recommend the orange pie." Miku snapped out of thoughts and turned around to see a young man with blond hair and large white clips at the side. He grinned at her then looked over to the window of the shop where Len stood near by. "The eye patch fellow waiting outside is your companion?" He asked.

Miku blinked and slowly nodded. "Um, Yes.." The stranger hummed and narrowed his eyes slightly as he smirked. "...I see."

Len frowned slightly as he thought back about that man back then. Its indeed hard to pretend nothing is wrong but...was it just his imagination?

He then heard the familiar chime of the bed of the shop and the sound of the door opening. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Len-kun!" Miku said as she exited the shop. He turned around but then noticed that she wasn't alone. The blond haired man smiled. "Sorry about earlier!" He snickered.

Len's eyes widened before he glared at him. "Miku-chan, who is this person?" He asked.

"Oh, he's Rinto-san." Miku introduced. "Looks like he's a regular here!" Len walked towards Miku without breaking his gaze at Rinto and took her wrist. "Is that so? Thank you for taking care of this child." He said, almost growling at him. "Goodbye."

Len tugged Miku as they walked away. "Eh? W-Wait." Miku protested, glancing back at Rinto, who simply smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Bye bye Miku-chan." He sang.

As they disappeared into the crowd of people, Rinto smirked. "Hmm, Len-kun huh..." He chuckled. "He's sharp."

* * *

"Wait! Len-kun, what is it?!" Miku exclaimed as Len quickly dragged her away. "That was very rude!"

"Miku-chan." Len started. "Please do not take a step away from me from now on." Miku blinked in confusion, not sure what was happening. Len, on the other hand, feel anger as he furiously pulled Miku, trying to get her away from the place as quick as possible.

There was no mistake of it. That was definitely...

Len grind his teeth together. What was his purpose in this place in the first place? He shouldn't worry about that now, he must think about Miku's safety and to get her out of here right away.

-0-0-0-

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Len declared. At first, Miku was against it but eventually gave in and nodded. She sat near the table of the bedroom while Len sat on the bed. "I wonder if I'll run into Meiko-nee."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah, she works in this town. She usually comes home once a month but she didn't show her face at all lately...I wonder if she's busy." Miku mused. "Speaking of which, Meiko-nee doesn't believe in the vampire legend."

Len smiled and chuckled. "To tell her that the true lord of that mountain is a vampire would probably be troublesome." Miku rolled her eyes and then smiled. "If I introduce you to her, what kind of face would she make?" She softly giggled at the thought. "Well, you look like an ordinary person."

"...Yes." Len muttered. "Vampires are the kind of species that can hide their presence to mingle with humans...that's why, Miku-chan." Len stared into Miku's eyes seriously. "Please do not approach that man from earlier today again."

Miku blinked and tilted her head. "Eh? What do you mean?" Len opened his mouth to say more until the door opened. "Someone got ahead of me, huh?" The two looked up to see a familiar blue haired man entered the room. "Shion-san?!" Miku exclaimed in shock. "Jeez, Shion-san, you always pop out of nowhere."

Kaito scoffed. "Wherever there is a vampire, I'd be around..." He glanced over to Len and smirked. "To beat it to death." Len snorted. "Do whatever you like." He grumbled. Kaito scanned his figure and raised a brow. "You're looking weak, huh?"

"In the end, a hunter is still just a human." Len commented. "You can't kill me." Kaito snorted. "Whatever. I came here today on business." He explained. "I can't pinpoint the pureblood's whereabouts."

Len glanced up at Kaito as he continued. "But I can confirm that he's hiding somewhere in this town. He just hasn't revealed himself yet, and judging from the victims' time of death, the murders were committed from dusk on wards."

"Even though he should only be able to move around at night?" Miku questioned. "Then there are also pureblood vampires who are similar to Len?"

"I said it before." Len began. "You are out of touch with the era. You assume that what's recorded in ancient scriptures in everything." Kaito glared at him while he went on. "Other than the special case such as myself who regards blood-drinking as an innate weakness and tries to overcome it...its not so strange for purebloods to have a certain degree of tolerance to the sunlight that is lethal to them...Plus..."

Len reached out and covered his red eye. "They also possess the knowledge to deceive the meddlesome hunters."

"Eh, really?" Miku asked as she approached Len and sat next to him. "If they hide their teeth and eyes, then they would look just like normal people." Len smiled and patted her head. "Even so, I am still not used to sunlight." He confessed.

"Now that you mention it, if they want to do something then dusk is the cut-off point."

"If they go under the sun during the day, they will turn to ashes."

"I see." Miku nodded in understanding. "By the way, can stabbing the heart with a silver stake or twisting off their heads work?" Len laughed at that. "Even a non-vampire would die if you do either of them." Miku sweat dropped.

Kaito, on the other hand, was silent during the whole conversation. _'So he confirms that these methods work...' _He thought. He was honestly a bit taken back when Len was surprisingly giving them information about his kind willingly, despite the fact Kaito can take advantage of it.

The only reason he hadn't charged in and try to kill the blood sucker was because Miku was in the room and that she had taken a huge liking to the vampire, much to his irritation. Though he didn't seem to hurt Miku in anyway...he was still cautious of the vampire.

"Miku." Kaito called out and Miku turned back to him. "I'm lending this little bird to you." He whistled and suddenly a dark blue bird flew into the room from the open window. It flew around a bit before finally landing on Kaito's shoulder. "Wow!" Miku exclaimed in awe. It appeared to be a parrot with hints of yellow around his eyes and beak. It was surprising for Miku since she never thought he had a pet before.

"I got him a few days ago." Kaito glanced at the parrot and nudged his head towards Miku. The parrot seemed to understand the message and flew over to Miku then landed on her lap. "So cute!" Miku squealed as she reached out and caressed its soft feathers. The bird cooed softly in approval as it leaned into her touch.

"I'll be staying in town temporarily so contact me if something's up." Kaito said as he left the room. "Ah, yes thank you!" Miku exclaimed and the door closed shut. The parrot then flew off her lap and sat near the window.

She smiled and turned back to Len but noticed there was something odd with him. She reached out and pressed her hand onto his forehead. "Hmmm...you're really burning up." Miku said worriedly. Len panted heavily as he weakly took her hand away from his forehead. "I'm fine."

Miku's heart leaped when she saw the dangerously attractive expression he was (unconsciously) making. She can't take her eyes off him, he really was handsome, almost out worldly.

"I-I won't go anywhere tomorrow!" Miku blurred out as her face heated. "Its um, better to just go to sleep today!"

"Its a little early for that." Len whined softly as he pulled her into his arms and embraced her, burying his face into her hair and neck. Miku's face reddens even more as she felt Len grazed his lips against her neck. She squeaks. "B-But Len-kun, you still have a fever!"

She then noticed Len's weight was becoming heavier until suddenly, Len collapse next to her and she gasped in shock. "Len-kun?!" She panicked and looked over to Kaito's parrot. "Shion-san! Go find Shion-san!"

With that, the parrot spread its wings and flew out of the window hurriedly. Miku looked back to Len. She picked him up and held him close. "Len-kun, why..." She whimpered.

-0-0-0-

"Can't believe I got called back so quickly." Kaito remarked as he stood next to Miku. Len laid on the bed, panting harshly and looked as if he was in pain. It had only been a few minutes since he left the house and suddenly he called back to find the vampire he had been targeting looking half-dead and in Miku's arms.

He sighed. "You don't know how to take care of a vampire?" He asked Miku, who sat on a chair, staring at Len with deep concern. "...I don't know." She muttered. "He looks like he's in a lot of pain. He also has a high fever...What should I do?"

"Medicine?" Kaito questioned. Miku shook her head. "None." Kaito sighed deeply. "Well, I don't know if it'll work or not...but there isn't any more basic method of handling the situation, right?"

Miku looked up at Kaito in confusion. "I can guess why his health condition worsened." He continued. "For several hundred years, he was able to trick his hunger by consuming human food, once he drinks your blood, he's developed an enormous instinctual reaction."

Kaito paused for a minute. "Plus there's gourmet food that keeps wandering around in front of him...to continue suppressing his instinct or something, wouldn't that cause tremendous amount of stress?"

Miku stared down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes. There was silence between them until Kaito broke it. "To Len, living with you is like facing a bowl of soup. There's too little soup but if he drinks it all, the bowl will be empty." He points at her. "the bowl is your body. The soup is blood."

Miku's eyes widened as she realized it. "Then if its empty..." Kaito nodded. "That's right." He said. "He wouldn't be able to suppress himself just by willpower alone."

"...Len-kun sometimes goes out..." She paused hesitantly. "On nights of the full moon."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You must have known what he has been doing." Miku looked away and silently nodded. "Len-kun said that...he didn't have the confidence to suppress his urge...said he's at his limit so he had to leave..." Kaito was silent while Miku went on. "You know what? Every time I feel sick or scared, Len-kun would immediately stop...I didn't know he was suffering so much..."

She gripped her hands on her lap. "I didn't know..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "That...he loves me this much!" Kaito's eyes softened and he gently ruffled her hair. "But don't think about becoming one of his kind just because you're attached to him." He said. "Because only when you are human that you are granted life."

Miku looked up into Kaito's eyes. "As a vampire hunter, I'll become your enemy sooner or later...when that time comes..." Kaito frowns, almost sadly. "Don't make me kill you."

"Shion-san..." Miku quietly whispered. The two didn't notice Len's hand twitched and he then groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Miku-chan..." He softly called out. The two turned back to him and Miku sighed in relief. "...Are you crying?" Len questioned when he noticed her wet, red eyes.

Miku rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm fine." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better." Len said as he placed a hand onto her forehead. "But my condition still isn't optimal." Kaito watched as the two talked for a bit before he looked out the window. It was already dark. "Then I'm leaving." He said as he was about to leave the door-

"Shion." Len called out. "Please take Miku-chan with you."

Miku's eyes widened. "Why?" She stuttered but Len stared straight at Kaito. "No one knows whether that man's target is me or her. It would've been fine if it's me, but if it's Miku-chan..."

"I'm not leaving you like this by yourself!" Miku exclaimed. Len glanced back at Miku before gently taking her hand. "As I am right now, I don't have the power to protect you..." He muttered sadly. "But if its Shion, then there will be no problem."

Kaito said nothing as Len continued. "If possible, send this child back to the village." He pleaded. Kaito turned around and marched towards Miku before scooping her up, bridal style, much to her shock. "Miku, let's go."

"Wha-! N-No!" Miku cried in protest as she tried struggling out of Kaito's hold. Len let out a breath as the door closed then stared at the ceiling with a remorseful look. It was better this way after all.

-0-0-0-

"Please put me down! Shion-san!" Miku yelled as they reached the empty streets of town. "I can't leave Len-kun when he's in such a terrible state! If no one's around-!"

"You want to become that monster's own kind?" Kaito cut in. "You've went too far. The feelings that guy has for you...rather than obsession, it more like dependence." Miku stopped struggling at this point and stayed quiet as Kaito continued. "You think that love between two species will bring happiness? From that guy's point of view, isn't your lifespan too short?"

"That's..." Miku trailed off. He was right. Len's a vampire while she's a human. He had lived far longer than her and will definitely outlive her then when the time comes...he'll be all alone again.

There was a tensed silence between them before Kaito decided to break it. "...I've seen vampires who were being chased and then regarding humans as friends." Miku looked at Kaito with a confused look as he continued. "On a certain mountain, there were vampires crowding together so I fought them. That's when I found out the opponent's woman was human...and she was pregnant with the vampire's child."

Miku's eyes widened. A mixed blood child? "The vampire got all agitated and turned the still breathing woman into a monster...said they'd be together forever."

"S-So what about it...?" Miku asked nervously. Kaito glanced down at her and stayed silent for a few minutes. "...If I let them go, the vampire's kid would be born...got it?" He said as he remembered that time. "That person had looked out for me in the past." Miku sucked in a breath when she realized. "That woman was your acquaintance?!"

Kaito shrugged. "She was just seduced." He started. "Even a hunter's no good." Miku frowned and looked down, almost in shame. "Humans who are seduced by vampires can only become either their food or one of them." Kaito went on. "You want to turn into that?"

Miku didn't reply. "But Len-kun is-"

Kaito then stopped mid-step, which confused Miku until a voice greeted from behind them. "Good evening, vampire hunter." Kaito turned around to see a young man with red-ish hair that was tied into a ponytail standing a few meters away from them with a empty smile. "Its you." Kaito narrowed his eyes. "The one who was following me since last night."

The man pushed back his glasses and smirked. "My name is Ted." He bowed. "Rinto-sama is looking for this girl so can you hand her over to me?"

Kaito scoffed before gently placing Miku onto her feet. "So you're here for Miku." He glared at him. Miku looked between the two nervously. "Shion-san, this man..."

"Miku." Kaito whispered. "Run as fast as you can. Don't go back to Kagamine. Go down the 2nd street and to the hotel around the corner, I reserved a room there."

Miku was hesitant before Kaito yelled. "Go!" She gulped before she turned and dashed down the street. Kaito raised a brow when Ted didn't make a move to chase after her and stared straight at him with that same smile. "You're going to stay put and wait for me to catch you?"

As soon as Miku was gone, Kaito pulled out his sword from his side. "Well whatever." The sword in his hand glinted under the moonlight and he smirked. "Time for work."

-0-0-0-

Miku huffed and panted as tears began to prick her eyes. _'Shion-san...Len-kun...' _She bit her lip as she continued to run. Why? Why was she always a burden towards them?

No, now was not the time to think about such things. She stopped for a second, trying to get her breath back and was about to run once more. If she doesn't get away-

"Good evening, Miku-chan."

She froze and slowly turned around to see...Rinto grinned at her.

* * *

_A little girl with long turquoise hair dashed towards Len happily. She giggled as she leaped into his arms. Len smiled and chuckled as he hugged her back._

_When suddenly, a voice called out for her. The teal haired child instantly left his arms and dashed off, leaving Len alone. The little girl who was now a young lady wrapped her arms around a man's arm as they laughed and strolled away into the distance while Len stood up and watched as they left._

_The next moment, he felt a tug from below and saw a little girl who smiled up at him. Len smiled back and pat her head before he bowed as she curtsied. She then waved goodbye and ran towards a familiar elderly woman, her once teal hair was fading into grayish green as she took hold of her granddaughter's hand and walked away, disappearing once again to the distance._

_Len turned around and stared at luxurious coffin that held his most beloved. He held a crimson red rose and laid a kiss on it. He placed the fresh flower on top of the coffin as a single tear streamed down his face._

_Centuries has passed and deep in the forest, he was met with a familiar turquoise haired girl who looked up at him with teary eyes. And the cycle repeated once again..._

-0-0-0-

Len slowly opened her eyes and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "How many hundreds of years...since I had last dream't?" He wondered as he sat up. "Miku-chan..."

The cycle of rebirth was both a blessing...and a painful memory. He could still remember how he met her...in her past life. How many times have they met in her former lives. She grew up, got married, and grew old like any human would and it only brought back painful memories of how he couldn't been there for her instead but this was different.

Len clutched his chest as he left a thump in his chest. He felt so unease.

* * *

"Something's odd." Kaito thought out loud and he pressed his foot against the vampire's chest who groaned and struggled to get up. "You were sent here but you didn't chase after Miku. Where is your boss...?"

Wait.

Kaito's eyes widened as he realized this vampire was just a _diversion_! Meaning Miku is-!

-0-0-0-

Miku panted as she hit inside one of the trash bins. She tried to calm her breathing and to stay as quiet as possible. What can she do? What was she suppose to do? That was when she heard a familiar chirp from outside and she slowly lifted to lid to see Kaito's pet parrot looking up at her directly.

"Its you." She gasped. "Go find Shion-san!"

With that, the bird flew off to find his master. Miku was about to sink back into the bin but then a hand suddenly stopped her from closing the lid. "I found you~" Rinto mused. Miku flinched and leaped out of the can to run. "Shion-sa-" She tried to yell but she wasn't fast enough as Rinto grabbed her arm. "Now, now don't yell." He said. "Better not think of running away, okay?"

"Let go!" She cried out as she struggled to get out of his tight grip. "I'm not going to eat you." Rinto chuckled. "Well, I'd still eat you."

Miku stared at him when she realized... "It was you?!" She gasped. "You're that dangerous vampire! Why would you do such a thing?! Don't you feel any remorse with what you're doing?!"

This time, Rinto looked at her with confusion as he release his hold of her but Miku surprisingly didn't run away. "What do you mean? We don't feel any guilt when we kill. Its not for survival. Its just a game." He tilted his head and blinked, almost like a child who was curious of something. "What's wrong with that?"

"Len-kun definitely wouldn't do that!" Miku yelled while Rinto snorted. "This kid is so hard to handle." He clicked his tongue and let out a sigh but then he paused. "Did you say...Len?"

Miku gulped and took a step back while Rinto raised a brow. "Looks like you two are really close. Why's that? From the looks of it, he's a mixed blood..." He then smiled bitterly. "I'm suddenly getting interested. How you live your life is so strange, but the fact that he approached you so easily is also strange." He slowly advanced towards her, making Miku step back at each step he took until her back finally hit the wall.

"Len-kun can be close to humans..." Miku muttered while Rinto scoffed. "Really? He actually despises humans, right?" Miku said nothing as she thought of Len's gentle tone and sweet smiles while Rinto continued. "He's just lying. Anyone would put on an act if they wanted to."

Miku shook her head. "No..." She denied. "Len-kun always treats me as an important person!"

Rinto clicked his tongue in distaste before his eyes began to shine deep red. "He doesn't even have any pride, for a low-life vampire."

Miku sucked in a breath as she stared into those dangerously glowing red eyes. They were similar to Len's but they were far, far more terrifying. "The one being born from the union of a human is just defective goods. How pitiful..." Rinto sneered. "To have a human as one of his parents. How terribly unfortunate."

She gulped and began trembling in fear. Her voice wavered as she added. "E-Even if you tell me that..."

Rinto then laughed. "Well, that's that." He said. "By the way..." He grinned widely, showing his pair of sharp fangs to the world as he closed the space between them. "If I were to make you mine...I wonder what kind of reaction Kagamine would show?" Miku flinched when Rinto grabbed her wrists and pinning her to the wall. "Even though its just leftovers, it can't be helped."

Miku yelled for help as she did her best to shake him off her but he was simply too strong. "I can't wait." Rinto leaned down, ready to sink his teeth into her slender neck and Miku closed her eyes then screamed. "NOOO!"

In a minute, a figure leaped from a roof and landed gracefully a few meters away from them. The two turned to the side to side to see...it was Len. He glared at Rinto angrily as he huffed and panted. His red eye glowed dangerously as he stood unsteadily in the alleyway.

Rinto snickered mockingly. "Ara, you're mad?" He chuckled. "Len-kun!" Miku exclaimed. Len narrowed his eyes at Rinto. "Can you give her back to me?" He sneered. Rinto laughed coldly. "Ah, you're really mad." He span Miku around until she was right in front of him and wrapped his arms around the small female. "Sure, but aren't you suppose to be on a 'diet'?" He clammed his hand over Miku's mouth, preventing her from making a noise and smirked. "In that case..."

Rinto's nails extended into sharp claws and reached from Miku's neck. Len's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. "Rinto, Stop!" He yelled and was about to charge forward when Rinto sliced the side of her neck, giving her a small wound. Miku yelped against his hand at the action. "You should've just done this." Rinto taunted.

The wound was obviously not deep, it can't even be considered a fatal injury but it was deep enough to draw out some blood that trailed down the side of her neck.

Len's chest pounded double time at the sight of the blood trailing from her creamy skin and he fell forward, onto his knees as he grind his teeth tightly. Rinto smirked. "Hmmm, that's some real damage." He remarked. Miku shook Rinto's hand off her lips and yelled out his name. "Len-kun!"

Rinto grinned then pushed the girl forward. "All right. I'll return her to you." He said. Miku wasted no time and briskly moved towards Len as he slumped down as if in pain. "Len-kun." Miku called out hesitantly.

Len lifted his head, looking at Miku weakly and unfocused. He looked as if he was terrible pain which made Miku's heart stop at the sight and chills running down her spine. "Miku-chan..." He breathed as he reached out and touched her hands. "You are all right...that's good."

"Ah...yeah." Miku quietly muttered reluctantly before a ear piercing laughter echoed through the alley. "You are really forcing yourself!" Rinto commented in mocking amusement. "While being in that state..." He grinned sadistically. "It must be painful to hold it in while being near a bleeding lamb."

Miku froze at that. Could it really be...It was all her fault. It was her fault that Len was in such a terrible state. Horror and guilt filled her heart as she began. "I-I'm sor-"

"It's all right!" Len exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tightly. "Don't leave me ever again..."

Rinto raised a brow and gave a disappointed frown. "How boring." He sighed. "Why did it turn out this way?" Len narrowed his eyes sharply at him as he continued. "Humans are great, even though they die immediately."

He sighed once more. "In the past, there were so many humans who believed in rumors and become scared. Filled with fear, some of the people were afraid of oppression and murdered some of our kind but gradually, they are regarded as fictional beings and no one believes in them anymore. In fact, this is undoubtedly an easier environment for us to survive in...Such a wonderful era." Rinto fell towards Miku, who was held protectively in Len's arms.

"That kid...looks like she'll only live for several more decades." Rinto said. "Or...have you taken an interest on this girl's 'previous life'?"

Len glared. "You talk too much, Rinto." Rinto then chuckled. "What an ignorant look on your face..." He started before he shrugged. "Well, it can't be helped." He crossed his arms and stared down at Len arrogantly. "Let me tell you this...with a lifespan of several thousand years, you repeatedly met the same human who was born and died and then reborn because a human only has several decades of life."

Miku timidly looked up at Len, who just stared at Rinto with a neutral look on his face while he continued. "To think you would be so obsessed." Rinto glanced at Miku and narrowed his eyes. "That must be some tasty blood..."

"Heh..." Len gently released Miku and moved in front of her protectively. "It seems like you are not going to leave..."

"Len-kun..." Miku muttered worriedly. Rinto cackled. "You think a mixed blood like you can defeat a pure blood?" Len gripped his fist tightly. "Without giving it a try...who could tell." Len charged forward as his nails sharped just like Rinto.

Rinto sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It can't be helped then." He commented before he readied his own hands then stabbing Len through his stomach.

Miku gasped at the sight as Len coughed out blood before he smiled...and sunk his teeth into Rinto's neck, catching him off guard. Rinto's eyes widened before he roughly shoved Len aside, causing him to crashing into the wall. Miku instantly rushed to his side. "Len-kun!"

Rinto cupped his neck in shock. His heart raced as he felt something disgusting rush through his veins. His eyes widened and he began to breath heavily as shock and panic set in and he screamed. "You! What did you do?!" He demanded furiously.

Len chuckled, blood dribbling down his lips as he smirked. "I just mixed in a bit of our blood." Rinto's eyes widened at that as he began to tremble. "The blood of a mixed blood..." He started. "Is inside my body?" The look of pure disgust and anger flashed on his face. "This filthy blood!"

He was about to attack him when familiar sword was pressed at the side of his neck. "Oh? This looks fun." Kaito remarked. "I'll join in too."

**_BAM!_**

The next thing they knew, Rinto was slammed to the the ground motionless and bleeding. Len grabbed Miku and buried her face into his chest when he knew what Kaito was about to do next. "Hurry up and take Miku away." Kaito ordered before he pulled out what appears to be a silver stake. "This isn't a scene for kids to see."

Len scoffed tiredly as he remarked. "What a terrifying man."

* * *

_Several days later._

Len gazed outside the window and stared up at the bright blue sky with a seemingly blank expression on his face. There was a knock on the door before Miku walked inside with a small chest in her hands. "Len-kun, lets change the bandage okay?" She smiled. Len smiled back and nodded as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his chest was completely wrapped in bandages.

After that day, Len brought Miku back to their home in the city before disappearing for while until the next day, Kaito brought her back to the village, seeing as it was no longer safe to be around there then two days later, Len returned to the village, still weak and injured.

While his body is recovering,the number of wounds also kept on increasing.

Miku knew Len was only pretending to laugh and smile happily at her. Perhaps its because of the 'meal' issue that he has been fighting with Kaito lately.

Miku nodded to herself as soon as she finished wrapping Len's bandage and began to put away the medicine kit. "The bandage should be enough...rather..." Len said. He then reached out and brushed his hand against her neck were the scratch Rinto gave her was patched up neatly under the cloth. "How is your wound?" He asked worriedly, gently cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch and sighed peacefully.

"Still bleeding but its okay." She said before she smiled. "Do you want some?" Len blinked. "Huh?" Miku grinned. "You haven't drunk my blood lately." Len looked at her in surprise. "Why? This is sudden..." Miku simply shrugged. "Hmm, its nothing."

Len smiled. "Then..." He softly grabbed her shoulders and leaned forward. "Just a little. Lets eat." Miku nodded slightly as Len sunk his fangs into her neck.

* * *

That night, Miku stared out as the moon lazily drifted through the night sky. She laid on her stomach as she cupped her cheek, sighing softly while in deep thought.

_'Can the love between two species bring happiness?' _She wondered. Len's feelings for her...rather than obsession, it felt more like dependence because she promised to always be by his side...

Suddenly she thought back about what Rinto said and the way Len pleaded her.

_**"You repeatedly met the same human who was born and died and then reborn."**_

_**"Don't leave me ever again..."**_

Miku glanced at Len's sleeping figure beside her. Once she dies...Len will go back to being alone again.

The thought brought a sharp pain to her chest. She didn't want Len to experience such loneliness again. She doesn't want to forget. The loneliness of being forgotten and living on...it was just too cruel.

Miku laid back down and snuggled into Len's chest, bring into his scent. She wants to be closer to him. "I like you." She muttered softly. Not realized, Len was awake and was quietly looking down at her.

-0-0-0-

A couple of days later. Miku looked at the mirror, examining her neck where her injury was suppose to be. She smiled when she saw that it was completely healed, not even a scratch was left behind. "All healed!" She exclaimed happily.

_Knock Knock_

There was a knock then Len entered the room, smiling. "Miku-chan, the dishes have been put away." He said. Miku turned around and nodded. "Thank you." She said before she walked over to Len and pointed at her neck. "Take a look."

Len glanced at her neck and smiled. "Oh? The scar has completely vanished. That's great." Miku grinned triumphantly as Len patted her head. "If a scar was left on my precious Miku-chan's body, it would not do good at all." Miku giggled. "The same goes for you." She said. Len chuckled in return. "Can't we have a break?" He asked as he placed his hands onto her waist.

Miku laughed. "No way. We still have things to do." She argued half heartedly. Len grinned. "You're so cute!" He remarked as he playfully began showering her with kisses. Miku squealed and laughed. "W-Wait! That tickles! Let me go!" She squirmed while Len snickered. "No." He said curtly.

Miku smiled then her eyes softened. This was how she would definitely want her life to be. To be close to the one she loves and enjoying every moment like this with no trouble at all. A peaceful life with Len...

"Yeah..." She mumbled. "I won't leave you." Len blinked as Miku leaned closer to him. "Miku-chan?" Miku didn't reply for a moment. "What is it?" He asked. Miku said nothing before she tightened her grip on his shirt slightly.

"Hey...Len-kun." She started. "If I become a vampire, then I'd be able to be with you forever, right?" Len's eyes widened as she lifted her head and went on. "If I'm no longer human, you wouldn't be alone anymore, right?"

"Do you understand what you are saying?" Len questioned in horror. Miku nodded. "Yeah." She confirmed firmly. "Len-kun..I..." She paused reluctantly. "Um...I.."

Len lightly pressed a finger to her lips. "Please do not say it out loud." He pleaded. "It is a forbidden phrase..." Miku grit her teeth at that. No, she wasn't going to be silent about this. Not this time.

"Let me be your companion!" She exclaimed, determination clear on her face as she took his hand. Len looked down at Miku sadly, almost hurt but Miku's determination won't waver at all.

Len closed his eyes and pressed his face against the side of her neck. "Is it...really alright?" He muttered against her neck. Miku didn't say anything for a moment then nodded softly. "Yeah..."

Len frowned as he embraced her. "It will hurt a little." He persisted. "I'll be fine." Miku replied. Len tightened his hold on her. "Miku-chan..." A tear trailed down his eyes as sadness filled his heart. "I love you."

Miku gasped and her eyes widened as Len bit her neck painfully unlike the times he would bit her softly. She opened her mouth, silently screaming. It hurts...but it was fine. She shakily embraced Len back. She was okay with the pain because once she wakes up...

_'We'll be together forever, Len-kun.'_

* * *

Len sat next to Miku laid on the bed, unconscious. He smiled sadly. "I love you from the bottom of my heart." He muttered. "That's why...no matter what..." He ran his fingers through her long turquoise hair one last time and he bit his lip. "Please forgive me."

-0-0-0-

The next morning, Miku slowly opened tiredly. She glanced around the room. "Len-kun?" She called out as she sat up and got off the bed. She walked out the room and looked around, trying to find a certain blond but was nowhere to be found. Miku was confused. Where could he be?

He walked into the dining where she noticed something on the table. She walked over to see it was a note that said:

_**We will meet again in the next life.**_

Miku's eyes widened in shock. "W-What does that mean?" She muttered before she ran towards her room and pulled out her hand mirror from her drawer. She stared at her reflection in shock. "My eyes aren't red?!" She gasped. "Why? Why?"

**_The kind vampire has decided..._**

She sank to her knees and began to weep. "Why are you leaving me here by myself?!" She cried but she knew he would never hear from her ever again. She kept crying as she sat there on the ground, trying to mend her broken heart.

**_Its precisely because he loves her from the bottom of his heart. The moment when she says "Let me become your companion"...would be the time to part._**

_End._

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I finished the story! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever created since I started fanfiction, yay! It has already been a year since I started this thing and I was actually planning to discontinue it but then I thought it be a waste if I don't end this story.**

**I even ended up smashing two chapters together just to finish this thing so that there wouldn't be too much suspense.**

**Anyways thank you for all those who have read my stories and have been supporting me (despite being extremely slow in update). My life has been hectic! A complete tornado! Juggling school and my relax time is extremely hard! You have no idea. I am literally crying an ocean with the amount of stress I'm handling right now.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review okay? Tell me what you think about this story, it would mean a lot to me. Also read the surprise twist below this okay?**

**Not much to say at the moment so for now, farewell!**

**-Yugao702**

* * *

-0-0-0-

"Huh?" Miku said in confusion. "It ends just like that?"

The blond haired boy nodded and leaned against one of the desk of the classroom. "Its the end." Len confirmed. "The girl from the village gradually grew up, lived a normal life and died as a human."

"Where did the vampire go?" Miku asked as she packed up her things. Len shrugged. "Who knows." He said. "He's probably infiltrating human society again."

Miku laughed in return. "Ahaha, What the heck? Thats so random!" She giggled. Len smiled then stood up as Miku picked up her bag and slang it over her shoulder. "That is obvious ending isn't it?" He said as they proceeded to leave the classroom. "A vampire can live for several thousands of years and the life of a human is brief."

"Ah, yeah. Of course no one knows anymore." Miku shrugged. "Hmm, pure love? Its seems really sweet...or should I say its a sad story?" She mused before she glance over at Len and smiled half hearted. "If you want to spend the time away with casual talk, think about the ending a bit more."

As the two stepped out of the hallway, Miku sighed as she walked ahead of Len. "Ah, Shion-san is probably waiting for us by the school entrance. We should better hurry."

"Miku-chan." Len called out and Miku paused, twirling around to face him. "Hm?"

"Do you really believe that I made up that story?"

Miku blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Len only smiled mysteriously until Miku's eyes widened when she saw...Len's right eye glowing crimson red like the color blood and he grinned, revealing sharp fangs.

_"I love you."_

_True End._


End file.
